Jonathan's Best Friend
by ImagineFlowersAndCookies
Summary: Jonathan's best friend has come to "Hotel Transylvania" or "Hotel for Monsters" she's not surprised, but cautious. Has she always known or is it something else, but Drac is determined to find out while Johnny tells him to leave her alone and assure him it's 'nothing'. Rated M for later chapters. Enjoy ! Don't like? Rack off yea bloody show pony!
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN "_Hotel Transylvania"-_

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 1-

_Why isn't he picking up his phone, we made a deal to never ignore each others call! _ I growled, me growling? I only did that if he was in trouble. Last time he was in troubled was when he was kidnapped which backfired and they ended up letting him go and sending him off with mysterious things in which I threw away.

I was in Australia waiting for Jonathan to arrive, _promising _to meet up here. _He better not be with the same guys, _just then my touch phone played LMFAO, it was the ringer for Jonathan.

I instantly picked it up "Where in the world are you, Jonathan Rodriguez, I will kill you, you know what I'm capable of" I gritted my teeth

"Gabby, I'm sorry! I just wanted to check out a castle while I was in Transylvania, are you in-" "Australia? Yeah, when are you getting here? You promised" I said sternly, I maybe be 20 and 4'9", but I was like a big sister to him, I found out when we spent one of our many nights somewhere in the world and he was troubled.

"I know, I know, but I met this girl and..." I gasped "MARRIAGE!" I started swearing in German, it was the only language that Jonathan didn't bother learning.

"Calm down Gabriella, but I know it's her, she's the one" I bit my lip, he had past flings but never serious, he may be carefree, but when it came to relationships he was always careful

"how long have you known her?" "a year" I heard the uneasy edge in his voice

"Liar, are you sure? I want you to be happy but, so little than a year?" I heard him sigh "yes and I want you to be there" I paced the room "sure, where and when, for you bro, I will always" life was going 'fucked up' from there.

* * *

Sorry, it was short, but a beginning. Read and Review! _Don't like? Fuck off yea' drongo ;) _


	2. Chapter 2

I DONT OWN _HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA_

* * *

Chapter 2-

"Drac! Come on! You said I can at least have someone come to the ceremony" Johnny said, I sighed "family, I said family Jonathan" Why can't he get that?! I was going over the list of my sweet little-My Mavis and Johnny's ceremony. "She is like family Drac, like a sister, it'll be finger, shes a big fan of vampires!" he smiled encouraging "fine, but you have to make sure she doesn't freak out and touch people.

_LINE BREAK_

I waited with Mavis in the Dining room listening to the quiet tapping of foot steps in the hallway, a quiet murmur of two voices talking.

As the big double doors opened my eyes widened a little as I saw a girl with waist length dark purple hair, her grey eyes dating around quickly when Jonathan was looking but when Mavis and Johnny were talking to each other she would glare at Mavis and narrow her eyes.

"Hi Im Mavis Dracula, and this is my dad Count Dracula. It is our pleasure to meet you Peyton..." she looked uncertain to tell us "Peyton Roe Hunter" Jonathan wrapped an arm around her which seemed to relax her. Her hands fidgeting with her black button coat that covers a dress I'm guessing, her black flats tapping silently.

Hunter... "Nice to meet you too" she said quietly her eyes flickering to mine and froze. I don't know how long I stared into them-"Dad!" Mavis yanked on my cape causing me to look away. "Yes honey chumps?" I said quickly flickering my eyes back to the girl who now had a lightly blushed cheeks and avoiding her eyes.

"Johnny, I'm tires can you show me my room?" Jonathan laughed nervously scratching the back of his neck "Drac is going to show you, but I'll see you tonight right?"

* * *

REVIEW!&& Follow, and/or Favorite!

Thanks~!


	3. Chapter 3

I **do not** own anything of and from Hotel Transylvania.

'_ere is the next chapta!_ x3

* * *

Chapter 3-

I kept peeking to my right watching the girl walk holding a big roundish white plastic suitcase with whole bunch of stickers or something taped to it.

"Travel a lot?" I asked dryly breaking the awkward silence, not missing her flinch. "Yeah, I love seeing the different cultures" she looking at a painting with a village from long ago. "Did you paint this?" she brushed her little fingers over it light then pulled back "yes, it was in... Russia I believe" I said tapping my chin trying to remember what I was doing there "your an amazing artist" she said suddenly, I quickly looked to her seeing her shocked by what she said "thank you, shall we continue?"

**-Peyton's POV-**

I couldn't help the blush on my cheeks when I said it out loud. I cannot believe I said it, and to a vampire out of all monsters. I shouldn't even be here.

"Where are you from he asked causally but I saw him watching me from the corner of his eye. I pretended to look at another painting with a starry night shy and mountains "America" I lied smoothly "must be sunny" he said in his vampire accent. I blinked out of daze "uh-yeah, another reason I left" _Stupid idiot._

As we _finally _made it to my room I turned to say thanks but was suddenly pushed inside. Shocked, I was about to yell at him but he raised his hand using his powers to keep my mouth shut.

I glared at him "Peyton Hunter, huh?" He said looking at me as I tired not to show any expression but anger. But on the inside I was freaking out "are you a descendant of-Yeoow!" He yelled as I side kicked him, quickly before he recovered I grabbed a needle filled with green liquid to his neck.

I blushed noticing how close we were, feeling his breath on my face, it smelled incredible. I breathed it in but continued glaring, moving my move making muffled sounds. He got the idea knowing I wanted my mouth free.

Taking a deep breath I put a little pressure on the needle "guess thus answers your question".

* * *

Done! Hoped you enjoyed!

Review please \(*°*)/ 3


	4. Chapter 4

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF OR FROM HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA!

Enjoy! ;DDD

* * *

Chapter 4-

I stared into Drac's blue eyes stared back to me "wh-"

Drac suddenly fell on me and the needle slipped out of my grasp and slid under a dresser. "Mhn" Drac's lips were crushing mine, his body on top of me, our legs tangled.

"Whoa! Umm..." my eyes widened realizing what it looked like. Swiftly and quickly I kicked Drac off of me as I wiped my lips "Mavis! Its not what you think, its just you-" "oow!" I turned to see Drac rubbing the spot I kicked him, _thats all!? Ow?!_ I grabbed my shoe throwing it to his face "GET OUT!" I screamed.

_LINE BREAK_

"Again, I'm sorry" "no, it's okay, I should be the one saying sorry" I stiffened as she hugged me, but I made no move to hug back. I was glad she believe the situation I explained. I might have lied alittle, but I do what I do to survive. "Thanks, good night!"

I blushed remembering how close we were, his heat against me, his soft lips on mine-I shook my head, _STOP THAT_! I closed my eyes trying to sleep.

_LINE BREAK_

"Evening!" I gasped rolling away from the voice taking a fighting stance.

As I saw Mavis, everything from last night came back.

My cheeks burned "evening" I tried to calm my racing heart, falling back to the bed. "Get up! Breakfast is done!" she began pulling on the blanket "okay! Okay!" I seemed to forgot her super strength.

I got out of my room wearing grey skinnies, a white tank that said "live your life" and my black booties. "I like your hair" Mavis said beside me as we made our way to the dinning hall. I took a wavy strand in my hand flicking it back "thanks, I like your halter dress" she wore a black lacey halter dress with fingerless lace gloves and red converse.

"Thanks! I know the shoes, but I love them!" We chatted a bit on the way to the hall.

"Oh my gosh, you have to try scream cheese, I _love_ it!" Mavis said as I nodded distractedly. I was tense as whole bunch of monsters watched my back as I walked with Mavis to our table.

"Guys this is Jonathan's best friend, Peyton-" "hi" I said with a small convincing smile as I tried to look calm.

"Here- a mummy was about to say but Drac beat him "here" he pulled out a chair beside him, as I was about to refuse Mavis took the seat between the mummy and a frankenstein girl. _Shit is just about to get better._

* * *

**Sorry for errors, typing all the stories on an ipod or ipad DDDx Laptop needs to be brought in to be fixed. I know "WOOOOooow" **

Hoped you liked it!

**3**


	5. Chapter 5

I DONT OWN HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA! That is all. Now Enjoys~!

* * *

Chapter 5-

I sat there beside Drac and Griffin. It took everything I me to not plan or do anything to cause ha-

"Peyton, loving the hotel yet?" I looked to Drac seeing a glint of mischief in his eyes. I narrowed my eyes at him. Looking away, gracefully picking up my scream cheese,_ two can play that game_ "I _love_ it, its _nice_ and warm, but I seen much exotic places" I said smirking at his face. "Okay... Have you checked out the pool yet?"

_LINE BREAK_

"Wow" Mavis said looking at my black bikini with little bows here and there. "Thanks, ready?"

**DRAC'S** **POV**

I sat on the lounge chair beside Murray "are those new?" I looked at my new white trunks with specks of black on it "yeah, something new" I shrugged "nice, well Johnny's friend is pretty hot" I scowled behind my sunglasses, she thought it was _nice_ "yeah, you already planning?" expect Murray to go after her first. "Yup-whoa" I looked to see where he was gawking at-She was beautiful in black, the contrast of her creamy pale skin, her purple hair flowing in the small breeze-"Yo, Drac!" I shook my head looking to Murray who was had a knowing smirk on his face "don't, I don't want to hear it" she and Mavis walked to Johnny, oblivious of the stares. She laughed nodding as she looked around but froze when she saw me staring.

She then turned to Mavis and Johnny saying something then grabbed Mavis hand as Mavis grabbed Johnny's hand. I watched as they all jumped in, "I'm gonna go for a swim""yeah, sure" Murray waved going back to the conversation he was was having with a girl mummy.

As I sauntered over to the pool, on my way winking at some ladies whom was admiring.

Jumping in after flexing hearing the ladies sigh at the view, I swam around looking for her "hey dad, nice trunks" I turned to see Mavis, Johnny and Peyton. "Thanks, liking the pool?" I asked Peyton as Johnny and Mavis swam to see Wanda. "Its iight, alittle cold" I swam closer until she was pressed against the pools wall , my arms on either side of her. She blushed "better?" she glared "don't play a game you can't win, old man" I scowled "I can probably play better-" I was suddenly pushed into a kissed, closing my eyes melting into it as she got higher, and higher-"game on" she climbed out grabbing a towel as people looked from me to her but Johnny was glaring daggers.

* * *

Can Drac really do this? Can Johnny believe him when he tells him what Peyton really is? ALL IN NEXT CHAPTER!

3


	6. XTRA!

I DO NOT OWN HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA!

WARNING-Sexual Content

Enjooy ;)

* * *

EXTRA!-

I lead Peyton back to her room holding hers and mine towel. As we arrived she unlocked her door and turned to say something, but I cut her off by crushing my mouth to hers, taking advantage of her open mouth as I explored her mouth.

She moaned closing her eyes, and me wanting more as it has been along time, I hitched her legs around my narrow hips caring both her and the towels in.

Dropping the towels, I brought her to the bed, hand working on her breast as I kissed down her neck rubbing my hard on against her clit, wanting to take her right away.

I felt her nudged me saying something.

"What?" "DRAC!"

I got up with a start, eyes wide looking everywhere, but to only find Frank, Wayne, Murray, and Griffin. They played that vile song 'I'm sexy and I know it' out loud taking pictures... I growled causing them to run away. I broke the player shutting off the song and ripped off the wig I was suddenly wearing and looked to my chest to see "SEXY" written in red lipstick.

I also noticed I had a hard on that won't go away.

Locking the door with my vampire powers, I slowly slipped my hands to my slick, hot, erect member. Moaning, I thought about the dream as I started pumping.

_Today is going to be loong._

* * *

I would say that wasnt bad for the_ beginning, _but that depends on you, reviews!

3


	7. Chapter 6

I DO NOT OWN HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA!

Only a little violence!

* * *

Chapter 6-

Shit. What was I thinking playing against a freaking hundred year old vampire?!

I paced my room biting my lip as I took wrote down the equipment I spread out on my queen size bed, _haw haw 'queen'._

"Pey?" _Oh shit_, I grabbed my laundry basket dumping it on my bed making sure everything is covered. "Yeah?" I smiled as Johnny came in with a cup of tea, "hey PeeEEYTON!" he quickly turned around only to turn to a big mirror, he then used his free hand to cover his eyes.

I blushed seeing myself in the mirror, I was only in my white bra and underwear with little multicolour hearts, I quickly grabbed a t-shirt and my little plaid boxers. "Presentable" I watched as he turned with an amused smiled "reminds me of the time we first met" I laughed with him sitting on a stool in front of the big mirror pulling my hair in a messy bun "you were such a dumb ass" "I tried" he shrugged looking out my window watching the moon go down.

"Hey, I'm sorry about Drac.." I bit my lip pretending to worry about a specific sock in my sock drawer. "And..? he took a deep breath "he says you held a needle to his neck, that your a descendant of a legendary monster hunter, you knew they exist and that you started a sex game between you guys" I almost fell off the stool, _a sex game? Is that what we're do-FOCUS! _

"Johnny..." I knew I was going to regret this.

_LINE BREAK_

"DRAC!" I flinched as I tried to hold Johnny back "it's okay he didn't take my virg-" "quiet down Johnny, monsters are trying t-" "what did you do?!" I stared at Drac only in black silky boxers.

"What?" "I told you to leave her alone, to not do anything!" Drac blinked confused "I didn't" "then why did you lie about everything you said to me and tried to-" he shook his head furious "Jonathan, stop it now, it-" "don't touch her, or I'll truly treat you as a vampire and grab a wooden stak-" I slapped the back of his head "stop it, you made your po-JOHNNY!"

I was to late as Johnny punched Drac.

* * *

Gets a little smutty in the next two chapters-**YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**


	8. Chapter 7

DON'T NOT OWN HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA!

Smut in this chapter, enjoy~!

* * *

Chapter 7-

I sat on my bed still covered with clothes as dawn approach. Drac was looking in the mirror (no reflection) feeling his swollen eye fade, the puffiness going down.

Johnny had stormed off with me in hand as he told me he was sorry again and that it won't happen ever again. I know I was suppose to be the big sister in this, but when it comes to 'certain' things and special things to me, he wants others to respect that. But as I was going to put things away, Drac came into my room obviously furious.

He came in and sat on the stool and kept his back to me.

He then turned fully around to me glaring "why didn't you tell him the truth?" "why did you tell him in the first place?" "I thought he knew!" "no, nobody knows, except you" I shook my head, I can still make his death look like a freak accident.

With his vampire speed he was suddenly in front of me, his hand caressing my cheek. I then took the opportunity and did what instincts told me to do, reaching under a black jacket I grabbed another needle and poked it to his neck. He gasped wide eyed as he stilled.

"You're not going to die... but I need something from you" I hated doing this, but it's what I always do when traveling. Grabbing a test tube and a little throwing knife, being to lazy to look for the proper one, I made a small cut on his neck letting the blood drip in the tube. Grabbing another tube, I sat there and waited as it closed and magically disappeared, not being able to hold back I kissed where I cut him on his throat.

Opening his mouth after I put on rubber gloves I cut my wrist bringing it close to his mouth watching as he sniffs it and drinks it immediately. Seeing a drop quickly form on his vampire teeth, I grab the test tube putting it where the vampire venom dripped.

_This is going to be awhile..._

_LINE BREAK_

After collecting data and samples I looked to him seeing his cheeks lightly flushed as he breathed heavily._ That's funny..._ _The paralyzer should have worn off, not make hi-_"eep!" he was suddenly on top of me holding my arms on top of my head and my legs spread open as he knelt in between.

I looked up to see him licking his lips and his eyes clouded over, I couldn't remember where I saw this look before..

"You should never do that to a vampire while it's still alive" "wha-MHNN!" I shudder feeling him rub his erection between our shorts, panting "d-don't! I will kill yoooOU! Ah!" he started getting rough moving quicker.

"Give and Take, I gave you samples, I want to try a sample" "wha-" my boxers and underwear was gone as he quickly slipped it off, he then grabbed a rope that was for my robe on my bed tying my hand to the bed post.

I laid there bottomless, hand tied to the bed post, on the carpeted floor and wet. _I was turned on by this?_ Drac suddenly got up saying something out being right back. I struggled with the binds, giving up stretching my leg out to grab the little knife way to my left-"if only I can take you" I gasped staring at Drac wide eyes.

Blushing furiously closing my sudden exposed middle I saw he had something in his hands. "What are you going to do?" he smirked, "sampling".

* * *

MORE IN NEXT CHAPTER!

REVEIWS!


	9. Chapter 8

I DON'T OWN HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA!

Enjoy~!

* * *

Chapter 8-

He knelt between me again licking his lips as I squirmed under his gaze "beautiful" he whispered. He then shoved something in his mouth for awhile then took it out.

"What is thaAAH!" I felt something cold and hard press against my opening. "A virgin are we?" my cheeks getting redder as I panted feeling the object inside me. "Let's try another one" before I can say no he pushed it in softly and slowly, being careful not to hurt me. _It was colder than the first one!_ "I found these toys online and while I was out hunting, and read about them in books too! But that's not what it all does" he smiled devilishly.

"AHHGN!" I shuddered feeling it vibrate my back arching off the floor, breathing as if I was not getting enough air.

He then started licking up my thigh, then down, continuously doing that over and over. It was torture, my toes curled and uncurled. Noticing me relax, he began putting another one in. Moaning loudly as he began scraping his teeth, more like feeling it than hearing him growl.

The slow torture making the tightness deep in my belly hurting for release.

"Draaaac!" I moaned trying to squeeze my legs together, but he only chuckled holding them down "say my name" he whispered, "Couuunt, please!" hearing him groan I felt him pull the balls out quickly, but not to fast. "Ahh~!" it felt weird, but good.

Just as I was about to release he cut a small part on my thigh then started sucking on the blood leaking out. I yelled out his name finally getting my release.

Exhausted, he began untying me the stood to clear my bed, I sleepily watched as he stared wide eyed at the multiple weapons and other things. "Wow" moving them to the floor gently, he moved the blankets and came to lift me up and tuck me in bed.

"Sweetnightmares" he kissed me long and slow, pulling away I fell asleep as he brushed some hair out of my face.

* * *

THAT WAS HARRD! x3 'hard'

Ttul!


	10. Chapter 9

Sorry it took me so long, finally got a summer job, promise to post as many chapters this weekend. Some may be emotionally done, depends if I am emotionally wrecked due to no sleep x3

**I DO NOT OWN HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA**

Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 9-

I laid in bed, trying to process what happened last night. I was furious of course; thrilled, and confused. But most of all hurt, emotionally._ I should leave,_ I knew what I was getting into, but hoping it wouldn't go this far, this fast.

"Peyton? Are you okay?" Mavis asked coming in "f-fine, just give me a minute to-" _shit, my supplies are gone._

_LINE BREAK_

**Drac's POV**

_Hmm, will she-_ "Sir!" I turned to see one of my servants "whaat?!" "there is someone here claiming they know Miss Peyton and wants her now"

I was quickly walking to the dinning room but stopped to straighten out. I thought I was prepared for anything to happen, but...

I stood there and stared at a guy tall as I am, buff, I mean he was huge! Macho man huge. His pink hair standing out from his pale face, pale as me! He was dressed in black tight clothes, arms crossed as he scowled at me holding a cross bow.

"Who are you?" he smirked "the name is Derrick, Derrick Linkin, one of the legendary's but for you Count Drac, may call me Derrick" I was taken back, why was another hunter here-"Derrick?" I turned to see Peyton in a black lace dress that went alittle over her thighs, walking in her little black flats making it impossible to hear her. She stared wide eyed at Derrick surprised. Her long wavy blue hair wrapped around her like a jacket. I stared at her forgetting he was there.

"What are you doing here?" she asked "you know him?" she finally looked to me "heard you were dating, but that ended and came to check on you, where's your bro?" clearly confused and mad "whats going on!?" I yelled, she flinched. Derrick causally got up and strolled to Peyton putting his weapon away.

Wrapping his arms around her as he stood behind her, I watched wanting to break his arms off her but stood my ground. She looked away from me but didn't move but put one hand on his arm "she didn't tell you? of course, she is free until March, anyway, shes my fiancé".

* * *

Next chapter will be soon! Sorry its short Dx typing on an ipod again, not cool, i know-dont get mad, I promise the next one will be long :)

What will drac do? Whats going on? How did Peyton get a fiancé?

Two reviews? Totally feel the love, doesn't tell me if you like the story or not.. *currently hurt** what if I discontinue on a cliff hanger? ;o


	11. Chapter 10

Warning, I did this on an Ipad x3 sorry if theres mistakes!

Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 10-

I avert my eyes and lean in closer to Derrick. Derrick, he was my brothers best friend, and was the second legendary, the one my father said I was to marry not days after he was killed.

We made a deal. We could see others until the marriage but to never go as far as I did.

I knew he would literally kill Drac for what he did. "Is this true?" I looked up to Drac seeing deep hurt "Hunters blood oath" a sacred one that is. A hunter who breaks it, is a hunter to be hunted for instant death, no matter who you are.

"Where are your weapons? I can see your carrying none, what is you got hurt?" Derrick said with concern in his voice, my eyes quickly flickered to Drac "I was doing inventory" I lied, but he saw me "you took a hunters weapons?! You should be killed for that!" Derrick stood at his tallest, glaring at Drac as he twisted his mouth in distaste. He always followed the rules, well I do to, but I do have my time of mistakes.

But what was I to expect? We are to be royals, rulers, saviours, powerful. We were to abide the law, speak to the king and queen, presidents, and governments for our hunters payment and such.

"Yes, I have, it would be troublesome if my guest were to find it" "guest as in monsters, monsters who should be killed for the past killing they've done and as for you Drac" Derrick shook his head furious "the towns, people, children" I stayed in Derricks arms but when I peeked to Drac I saw he had flinched.

"He will give it back, come, I'm hungry, and please Johnny is to not know about this, same goes for Mavis" I tugged on Derricks arm "no more fighting to, and not a single word on hunting" I didn't dare to look back.

_LINE BREAK_

"Little bitch" I muttered under my breath as Derrick looked at the plate in disgustment. He normally loved food, thats just it, normal food.

"Come on Derrick, it tastes great!" Johnny smiled as he tried to encouraged him to eat. We told everyone he was a family friend, which technically the truth. He just grabbed the scream cheese and pushed the plate away in which Frank took.

"So... Have you to ever...?" okay, for once I hated on her,_ did she have to pry in things she shouldn't_? "Yeah" Derrick said simply "I promised to marry her when we were kids" which was also true. But really? Now? "Awe! Are you still going to?" Jonathan looked up paying attention "thats the plan right?" he kissed my cheek "yep" Johnny eyed me warily but went back to the conversation he was having with Drac about the ceremony, whom sat across the now huge and filled table of new comrades.

But I knew I had alot of explanation to Drac, Derrick and Jonathan. I was certainly not up for it but you know, I'm SOL; Shit Out of Luck.

* * *

Was that good? Reviews please! && thanks to the favoritors and followers, it keeps me going :DD


	12. Chapter 11

I DO NOT OWN HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA! OH MY GOSH... Chapter 11... wow... in a week?... I need a life x3

Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 11-

"When were you going to tell me!" I watched as Jonathan paced left to right in my room.

He was furious, of course. I wasn't scared of him hitting me or anything... not that he can. But I was afraid of losing his friendship. He was only one of the few closest friends I had.

"Jonathan, I'm sorry, it just... never came up" "never came up" he laughed with no amusement. Then it hit me, _shit... _"IM GETTING MARRIED!" I flinched when he yelled, he was right. "I was going to tell you but..." I sighed he can't come. It was a sacred ceremony that only the elders and parents may go to. "You know what? It's okay, I don't want to go" he shrugged as he had his back to me "and also, you can go if you want, I mean, you really don't know much people here, right?"

I blinked "I'm-I'm... Jonathan... Sit down" Derrick is going to kill me if Jonathan doesn't.

**_LINE BREAK_**

I layed on my belly as Johnny rubbed soothing circles on my back, he accepted me, I told him my life story and I got no rejection.

"I promise I own kill her, I promise!" I sobbed, _knock knock_ "Peyton?" rubbing my eyes "you can come in Drac" I said knowing he can hear me, I put the bed curtains down and stayed in the darkness with Johnny hearing Drac on the outside shut the door.

"Peyton, we need to talk" "about what? There's nothing to talk about, what happened was a _mistake_" I played with my hands. I had said that line so many times, hurt so many people. "Mistake?" he gasped "yes, you may leave now" "P-" "**you may leave now**" Johnny seemed to sense my awful feeling. Is hard each time, but it has to be done.

"Bye" I said as the door slammed shut. I didn't know I was so tense, tenser than a bow. I finally relaxed and cried, as Jonathan crawled out he open one curtain letting the light in-"Peyton" I look up to see Derrick and the most sincere I ever seen in his eyes, then the gruesome anger "Drac" he says in a low dangerous voice. I flinched but held out my arms to him, I always done this to him as a child. When I did he would calm down and look at me with love in his eyes and a small smile. Walking towards me and picks me up, looks around until he finds what he wants... A rocking chair.

Jonathan eventually left as he did with a wave. Derrick just sat there rocking back and forth trying to sooth me to sleep, which did happened after while...

I didn't know when I drifted off, but I awake later on my bed with Derrick wrapped around my waist with his chest to my back. I sleepily opened my eyes wanting to turn around. I began wriggling my hips and tried to move his arms. I froze hearing him moan and suddenly rubbed his hard on, on my butt while tightening his arms around my waist. I bit my lip fighting back a moan erupting in my throat. Once he settled back to deep sleep I began trying again but less aggressive, managing to get on my stomach and finally to my other side.

Relaxing as I closed my eyes he then started hugging me again until we were face to face. "Morning beautiful" I blushed, _was he always awake?!_ he then pushed me into a kiss trying to deepen the kiss. Me doing the same loving the hotness of his mouth, his over heated tongue asking for entrance and well, me, accepting it. I always did and always will.

* * *

**OVER... jk, ** _no. _ Sorry for the late update, I'm doing this at work on the computer, hopefully I will get mine fixed this Friday! Payday! Okay, next chapter will be next, I'm also starting new stories-! I'm sorry Dx I can't help it! haha, its just idea that come to me. Well, must get started, bye~


	13. Chapter 12

**I DON'T OWN HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA**

Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 1

Well, I holed up in my room.

Often Jonathan, Mavis or Derrick would bring me food. I would eat for them, I would keep doing my exercise... That reminds me-_Craash! _I looked towards the door. _What in the world..?_ I got up but as I did I ducked as someone shot at my door. I looked to where it was shot on the stone wall and gasped. _No! It can't be! _I quickly got up and saw my door open slowly.

"Hello Dear Peyton, I can see your defenceless" said the little guy, he was wearing a suit covered in armor, his head bald and his eyes glowing yellow as he glared "your parent would be disappointed" I flinched knowing he was right "get your things while I get Derrick, dear princess" he hissed. _Shit, shit, shit, _I watched as the hunter left. He was my fathers friend, he was the one whom kept me on my tracks. I tried losing him, but that seems impossible.

After changing I grabbed my small duffle bag and filled it with things I would need. After I suited up and attached my gear I left to find Jonny-"Peyton, what a surprise" I turned to my window sill, I froze "Lord Roger Arnauld" I gasped "what is the lord doing at a place like this" I bowed, he was wearing a black suit, his black hair waving around his face, his red eyes... those alluring red-"Interrogabo vos et ego idem" he said calmly taking in my suit then glared "Spero, non venatu" I gasped "no, I am here as a guest, but I will be leaving" "sponsa vel sponsus" I frowned "groom, now excuse me dear lord, but may I ask whom your here with" he smiled "frater meus, Dracula" I gasped wide eyes "brother of Dracula, you look nothing alike... No, never mind" I shook away the sudden thoughts and bowed "I will be taking my leave Lord Roger Arnauld" I can't stay now, I must leave without notice "protinus te videre amica".

I ran at my top speed not noticing that I left Derrick and Greg, the protector/the little guy, behind. "PEYTON! We're here!" I stopped almost tripping and turned to see the black car. _I didn't even see it, _I slid in the back seat where as Greg and Derrick crawled in the front "whats on your mind?" Derrick asked noticing my worried face, quickly composing myself "nothing" I looked away. He snorted as if it was a joke "pipe it out or I'll make you" I knew he would, scowling out the window "Lord Roger Arnauld was there" he gasped and when I looked to him and Greg they were both pale "hes Dracs brother". The instant I said that I knew we were not leaving just yet, we are gonna camp and plan to destroy.

* * *

**Latin-English**

Interrogabo vos et ego idem-_I ask you the same_

Spero non venatu-_I hope not hunting_

sponsa vel sponsus-_Bride or bridegroom_

frater meus, Dracula-_My brother, Dracula_

protinus te videre amica-_See you soon friend_

* * *

Bleh xP short chapter (did not edit)


	14. Chapter 13

**I OBVIOUSLY DONT OWN HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA**

_Enjoy~_

* * *

Chapter 13-

"Destroy?!" "Shut up" "b-b-ut Johnny is in there!" "Derrick call for the others, hurry, while Roger Arnauld is here" I looked to see Derrick walking away with his hand to his ear. _What am I going to go... _I gasped at the pain, _to save every one, one must b sacrificed._

"Peyton! There you are!" Johnny came to hug me "yeah, hi, I was-umm.. Where's Drac?" I looked away avoiding his gaze "library with his brother" "thank, I have to talk to him" I ran to the library, _I only have a few minutes bef-_"Ah!" I struggled with the person on top of me "going somewhere?" I froze "y-y-your speaking-" "English? yes, it's such a troubling language, especially that little Johnny" I began squirming "don't you touch him!" I managed to throw him off, but by the time I got up he grabbed me from behind and held me tight and close for my comfort. "I have been lonely for a long time, so has Drac... I'm sure he would just love to have you join us" I dared not to move or breath feeling his teeth on my neck, I shuddered as he put pressure.

**Drac's POV**

"Jonathan? Have you seen Peyton?" I walked over to him where he sat playing with Wayne's pups "she isn't with you?" he dropped the pup standing up "no, I didn't see her at all..." _shit, where's... ROGER!_

**Peyton's POV**

_Where am I? _I rubbed my pounding head looking around in the dark room, a door that leads to a balcony opened letting the full moon shine in. I was in a room, well, no shit right? the bed gave it away... "I see you have finally awoken" "arata ca mama, o frumusete" "да" "oui, elle doit avoir ses pères-" "Jean Desmarais! She doesn't know yet" I stared scared to move, all of the legendary vampires. "Well I can lead her" he spoke smiling to me, his face all to innocent and friendly "to my doom" I said flatly. Jean Desmarais know to be a lonely one who guides the lost - but not to safety, to their doom.

"Can't we kill her and eat?" said the man with a Russian accent "Amaury Tussand, we must not, she valuable, Drac would want her alive" I looked to Amaury Tussand, he was tall as Drac, wearing a red shirt and black jeans, he was known for being thirsty, unstoppable and vicious.

"Michel Du Barry?" I whisper looking at the familiar face, he was wearing a black robe, I met him in Europe. "Yes m'dear, you didn't know?" we had a thing, but I left... "I'm known to wear the colours of the night in their robes, they flit from one warm place to the next and draw out the innocent" he smiled the smile that drew me in in the first place.

I stood backing away until my back hit the balcony. "You can't go anywhere" hissed Roger, I slowly brought my hand to my bomb "no, but I can die saving my friends" throwing it I jumped but yelled in pain as I felt the impacted of the explosion.

* * *

Here's my failed attempted at another chapter.

Review at what I should do next?! For the first time... writer block is trying to destroy me DDDDDx


End file.
